Trust
by halliegirl
Summary: Trust. A word that our handsome Chosen Zelos Wilder rarely thought important while holding a pretty girl. That is, until this moment. Drabble, Sheelos, Zelos POV.


Okay, this oneshot drabble may suck but it just popped into my head today and wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Zelos would be mine… er… _Sheena's_. Heh, yeah, that's what I meant to say…

Trust

There she was, the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on. Walking to me. Trusting _me_. Zelos Wilder. Someone who obviously didn't deserve any trust. Hopefully, I wouldn't screw it up this time. I shakily reached out a hand in a silent plea for her to come and take my hand.

The girl looked at me warily and I gave an awkward smile. For once, I was at a loss. Maybe because this girl truly meant everything to me, and I was afraid of making a mistake that would push her out of my reach.

A mistake, like the ones I'd made over the years and I ended up regretting; the ones that hurt the people I'd come to care about the most. Especially the mistake that cost me the one woman I'd grown to love the most. _Sheena._ But I couldn't be thinking about that now. No, we were over that and now this girl was the only girl that I was certain I wanted in my life. "Now, now, hunny, don't be shy." I winked at her.

She really was beautiful. The way she hid her sapphire blue eyes behind soft, curly tresses of midnight-colored hair, or clasped her hands together in front of her, or even the way she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Why did the affection of this girl matter so much to me at this moment? After Sheena and I had parted ways I swore to myself that no female would ever get the better of me again. And… this girl unfortunately had the upper hand. I had to wonder if my time spent with Sheena had a negative affect on my charm over the opposite sex. Well, for her I would just have to try harder, wouldn't I?

Taking another step closer, her blue eyes caught mine and she reached out for me. My heart skipped a beat and I leaned forward. I was in love and I knew it. Another girl besides Sheena had won over my heart. And I was going to stop fighting it and give in already.

Now she was within reach and I took hold of her hand and held her close to me. Tears started spilling down my cheeks as I was overwhelmed by the feeling of being trusted, wanted, _needed_, once again.

Putting a hand up to my cheek, she frowned slightly. "Why are you crying?" She asked. "I don't want you to cry."

I smiled down at this precious girl. "Thank you," I said, looking up at Sheena. "Thank you for bringing her."

The woman in front of me glanced away. "It's… it's okay. I had wanted to earlier, but… I… when it happened I was so sure that you didn't want me… want _us_. I was afraid of your rejection. But, I should have told you sooner. And I'm… I'm sorry…" She choked on a sob and broke down.

Immediately I rose and hugged the woman to me fiercely. "I never wanted to be apart from you. I am an idiot Chosen," I said bitterly. "I was so wrapped up in my idiot act that I became an idiot and abandoned you when you needed me the most. Sheena, I never stopped loving you. And I'm sorry that it took this for me to get my head on straight. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, or for you to ever trust me again, but I swear… I won't let her down like I did you." I let go of Sheena and faced the child again. "I'm sorry, Sheena."

"So I can see my daddy?" The child asked with a ghost of a smile.

Sheena nodded to our daughter. "Of course." Then she turned to me. "I never stopped loving you. But I need to ask your forgiveness too. I left without telling you I was pregnant. If I'd have only told you, if I'd have only realized that you were just being… _you_, then we could have avoided this. I shouldn't have run away and I shouldn't have kept our child from you. Please, forgive me, Zelos."

I swallowed hard. "Come back to me, Sheena. I don't know if we can forgive each other right away. But let's tackle this, together from now on."

Sheena reached forward and kissed me softly on the cheek. "Thank you."

"No, thank _you_." I put a hand up to her cheek and my lips found hers, pulling her into a tender kiss. When we parted I grinned and looked down at the little girl. "So, you never did tell me her name."

"Well I've spent the last four years in my village since I left that night. I gave her the name Hikari, which is Mizuho for 'light'."

"So, what's her name?" I folded my arms and smiled evenly at Sheena. "Her _real _name."

"Hikari. Whisper it into your father's ear," Sheena instructed the little girl.

"Okay, Mommy." I knelt on one knee as I allowed my daughter to sit upon it and she leaned over to whisper in my ear. When I heard the answer, my eyes widened and I silently thanked Sheena for keeping me in her thoughts all these years. "Seles."

Author's note: Um, yeah. Feel free to leave a review if you liked it. I'm afraid I'm rather rusty at fan fiction, and I wasn't expecting to write this. The idea just came to me a couple hours ago and wouldn't stop nagging until I wrote it down. Thank you for reading! - halliegirl


End file.
